<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Uh-oh" by PaleRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552968">"Uh-oh"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose'>PaleRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Hinata [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Atsumu forgot to buy condoms like a dummy, Barebacking, Begging, But Hinata wants to fuck anyway, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Horny Hinata, Hotdogging, Lots of Cum, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Unprotected Sex, power bottom Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou sits up from his sprawled-out position on Atsumu’s bed and tries to ignore how he can already feel his dick start to lose its firmness. “Uh-oh?” </p><p>Atsumu turns around, lip worried between his teeth, and shakes the condom box. There’s no jostling sound of rubbers waiting to be used, just silence. “I could’ve sworn I still had at least two left,” he says, panicked. </p><p>-- </p><p>Atsumu forgets to buy condoms, but Shouyou doesn't see that as a problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Hinata [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>hinata/atsumu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Uh-oh"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/gifts">KennedyDreyar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh-oh,” Atsumu says as he rummaged through his dresser drawer. It’s a mood killing “Uh-oh” if Shouyou’s ever heard one. The kind of “Uh-oh” that leads to rushed apologies and blue balls. The absolute last thing he wants to hear after getting fingered for five minutes and practically begging Atsumu to fuck him. They spent way too much time on foreplay to even check if they were fully stocked beforehand, despite Atsumu initiating this whole impromptu fuck session by whispering how badly he wanted to make Shouyou cum multiple rounds while they were reviewing game tapes to prepare for their match on Saturday. It was really <em> hard </em> to concentrate on player strategy with Atsumu moaning into his ear and palming at his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou sits up from his sprawled-out position on Atsumu’s bed and tries to ignore how he can already feel his dick start to lose its firmness. “Uh-oh?” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turns around, lip worried between his teeth, and shakes the condom box. There’s no jostling sound of rubbers waiting to be used, just silence. “I could’ve sworn I still had at least two left,” he says, panicked. </p><p> </p><p>“I literally asked you if you were low on condoms two days ago?” Shouyou frowns. When they were getting handsy in the locker room after practice, he asked Atsumu if he was running low since he started keeping condoms in his wallet for moments like these. Atsumu always looks his best when he’s sweaty and flushed from multiple rounds of setting drills, and Shouyou just couldn’t help himself. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, the blonde horn dog waved him off saying, “That’s not for ya to worry about, babe. I’ve got it all covered,” he said as he proceeded to sink to the ground and put his knee pads to use. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu throws the empty box to the floor and rubs his face in distress. “I know, I just—<em> Gah! </em> I can’t believe I forgot to pick ‘em up.” </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou feels his eye twitch, and his smile press into a thin line. He absolutely can believe he forgot to pick them up, and he should’ve known Atsumu was bullshitting him before—too keyed up to remember if his condom supply was running low. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a spare in your wallet?” Shouyou asks a little too desperately, the buzz of arousal fading fast. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shakes his head no. “I’m sorry, babe… Maybe we should just… Call it?” He sighs, defeated and looking like a goddamn puppy who knows he just got caught being a bad boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Call it? Are you kidding me?” Shouyou snaps, his raised voice making Atsumu wince. “I mean, can’t you just fuck me without a condom?” He offers as a last-ditch effort to save the near-dead moment. They’ve been exclusive for almost a year. If there was ever the perfect opportunity to test the waters of unprotected sex, it’s now. Plus, the thought of Atsumu’s bare dick sliding into his ass is enough to make him start to fill out again. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t fuck you without a condom!” Atsumu gasps incredulously, despite the sudden bounce in his <em> still hard </em>dick. How the fuck is Atsumu not completely deflated? </p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck not?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because…” Atsumu’s face matches his cherry red prick. “That’s <em> dirty.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is this bitch for real?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your mouth was literally on my asshole not even ten minutes ago! Are you afraid you’re gonna get shit on your dick or something?! Because I can assure you that’s not going to happen.” Shouyou can’t believe these words are coming out of his mouth right now. Atsumu, king of eating Shouyou’s ass until he cries, says sex without a condom is <em> dirty. </em> When did he switch places with Omi-san and become Mr. Cleanliness?! </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that, it’s just…” He pauses, wincing at himself and wringing his hands. A nervous tick he almost never shows. “I know it’s dumb, but I’ve never had sex without a condom before and I don’t know if I can. What if I ruin you ‘er somethin’?” He says barely above a whisper. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> </p><p> </p><p>This is an interesting development. Shouyou could’ve sworn Atsumu has had unprotected sex before, but then again, he never asked for clarification. Good on him for keeping it safe, though. But yes—this is news. And Shouyou knows exactly what to do with it. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mere, babe,” Shouyou says with arms wide to get Atsumu to come back to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu walks over, tail between his legs, and crawls beside Shouyou to nuzzle into the crook of Shouyou’s neck. Shouyou wraps his arms around Atsumu, hugging his naked body tight. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, babe, it’s great that you’ve been cautious and always wear condoms,” Shouyou coos, pushing sweaty, blonde curls out of Atsumu’s face. “But we’re not fucking anyone else, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nods. </p><p> </p><p>“And we’re both clean, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nods again, turning his head to look up at Shouyou with molten brown eyes and long eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>“And I really,” Shouyou kisses Atsumu’s forehead, “really,” then nose, then cheeks, “<em> really </em>,” his lips, languid and lascivious, “want to feel all of you inside me with no barriers between us,” he murmurs and slides his tongue between Atsumu’s parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu moans and his once tense body goes slack, kissing back with the famous Miya fervor. Digging his fingernails into tanned skin, Atsumu rakes red streaks into Shouyou’s back and coaxes his dick back to stiffness. Shouyou loves it when he plays roughly like this, nothing like a little pain to get the blood moving to all the right places. Only a fellow country boy can understand how good it feels to play rough. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou pushes Atsumu to lay on the bed and straddles him. They both groan as their tips kiss, sticky and leaking.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say? Will you fuck me, baby? Will you fill my tight hole with your milky cum? Will you let me ride that thick cock of yours?” Shouyou asks with a devious curl in his smile and urges his hips forward slowly, grinding their dicks. It literally takes nothing for Atsumu to be reduced to a crying, slobbering mess—shaking as Shouyou holds him by the knees, reaching behind himself, and spreads his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ugnh~! I-I’ll fuck ya, baby. I’ll fuck ya real good. H-holy shit,” </em>Atsumu sobs, arching his back as Shouyou thrusts like he’s trying to meet him halfway, despite barely being able to control how his body moves. </p><p> </p><p>He looks so cute when blissed out, all sweaty and wanting with eyes screwed shut. There truly isn’t a prettier sight, and only Shouyou gets to see it. How did he get so lucky? With his good looks and winning personality, Atsumu could have had anyone. Women and men alike throw themselves at him, and it’s no secret that most of MSBY’s team merch sales come from jerseys with the number thirteen. There were even speculations about his relationship with Omi-san and whether or not they were an item. Shouyou will never forget the pit he felt in his stomach upon hearing that rumor. Yet despite all odds, Atsumu chose Shouyou. The heartthrob and the golden boy, truly a power couple if there ever was one. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Shouyou says breathlessly and leans down to suck on Atsumu’s cute tongue that practically hangs out of the side of his mouth. He tastes like the bubblegum lube that he used to open Shouyou’s hole, sickeningly sweet. Shouyou’s addicted to it—wants it to be the only thing he tastes for the next week.</p><p> </p><p>The next year even. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s arms wrap around Shouyou’s back to hold him in place. He plants his feet on the mattress and bucks his hips up into Shouyou’s rutting. The pressure from Atsumu’s crushing hold and their dicks and balls being sandwiched between their sweaty bodies makes Shouyou pull back and gasp for air. When Atsumu gets wild like this, that one track mind hyperfocusing on a single task, Shouyou knows his ass is going to get destroyed. It’ll be a morning of hobbling to the bathroom to find bruises from Atsumu’s grip on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking excellent.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Baby, please. Put it in, I can’t wait anymore! </em>” Shouyou begs. He’s been patient throughout this whole ordeal. It’s time to finally get plowed. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grunts and loosens his hold on his Shouyou, allowing him to reach over to the long-forgotten bottle of lube on Atsumu’s pillow. Luckily, he’s still pretty loose from the intensive preparation he went through earlier, but he’s going to take full advantage of coating Atsumu’s dick with as much bubblegum goodness as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Once he squirts a healthy amount of lube into the palm of his hand, enjoying how gooey it feels between his fingers, he lies down on the bed next to his shivering boyfriend and begins stroking Atsumu’s dick. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> F-fuck, babe!” </em>Atsumu’s voice cracks on a sob. His member pulses heavily in Shouyou’s hand, dribbling precum to mix with the lube as he establishes a rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quick, quick, slow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so big, baby. You’re going to break me in half,” Shouyou murmurs into Atsumu’s ear and licks from his helix all the way down to his earlobe, squeezing Atsumu’s dick as he strokes a little bit harder and a little bit faster. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s body writhes beneath his touch, a violent shudder Shouyou can feel underneath his fingertips. He assumes Atsumu is trying to respond, a quip that’ll confirm his desire to wreck Shouyou’s ass. All he can hear are hums and huffy, choked off exhalations. Moments like these never fail to make Shouyou’s chest swell with delightful smugness. He’s the one turning Atsumu into a slobbering, dripping mess, he’s the one drawing out moans and sighs, he’s the one who gets to ride that dick like it’s an animal to be tamed. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready to feel me for the first time, baby?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck, yes!” </em>Atsumu finally heaves as his eyes roll upward, the tendon in his neck training all the way up to his temple and turning his face redder than their national team jersey. Shouyou kisses Atsumu’s sweaty hairline and withdraws his hand, moving to straddle Atsumu one more. Atsumu hisses at the loss of contact but also loses a bit of the heavy flush in his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou spreads his asscheeks and slides Atsumu’s wet dick between them—being oh so evil as he teases his poor, pitiful boyfriend by making him thrust without penetration. It’s what he gets for forgetting to restock their condoms. Yet Shouyou always enjoys getting hotdogged by his boyfriend, almost as much as he enjoys the friction of Atsumu’s curly pubes tickling his taint and balls—truly shiver inducing. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Baby, please. I wanna be in-inside ya, p-please let me be inside ya,” </em>Atsumu whimpers, barely able to keep his naturally half-lidded eyes open. Despite having the upperhand, Shouyou has always been weak to Atsumu’s begging. He can’t say no to that boy band pout and those long, fluttering eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>Contracting his abdominals and rocking his hips, Shouyou brings Atsumu’s slicked up head to prod into his opened asshole. Shouyou bites his lip, trying not to moan as he chokes on the feeling of his tight ring spreading around Atsumu’s bare cock. Atsumu, on the other hand, has lost control over the volume of his voice, alternating between curses and broken sentences.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shit, you’re so tight. I just—Fuck! You feel so fuckin’ good Shou. Fuckin’—Ah! So good, so good, so tight, s-shit so—” </em>Atsumu’s blabbering is cut off Shouyou’s hand to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m barely in. P-please let me, just…” Shouyou inhales deep through his nose and exhales slowly, sinking deeper onto Atsumu’s cock. A muffled groan vibrates in Shouyou’s palm and Atsumu’s eyes slip shut, finally surrendering to the all-consuming pleasure. When Shouyou takes all of Atsumu to the hilt—bottoming out and letting the tiniest of moans escape past his lips—he starts to move, excruciatingly slow, so he doesn’t <em> actually </em>break himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You like that, baby? You like it when I ride you?” Shouyou lets the fingers on his free hand walk along Atsumu’s chest as he thrusts his hips, making sure to stop at the patch of chest hair at his sternum and play with the dark curls. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nods weakly, visibly holding his breath, with an expression of complete reverence for the man above him. </p><p> </p><p>“You said I feel good? Baby, you feel so, <em> so amazing,” </em>Shouyou sighs. He’s only had unprotected sex one other time, years ago, and he didn’t realize how much he’s missed the feeling of hot cock filling his insides. And the fact that it’s Atsumu’s hot cock filing his insides? </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou needs to pace himself or else he’s gonna bust too soon. </p><p> </p><p>He moves the hand on Atsumu’s mouth and drags his thumb across Atsumu’s lower lip, outlining the worried crease. Atsumu opens his mouth and sucks Shouyou’s thumb, swirling his devil tongue around the digit with those goddamn bedroom eyes boring a hole into his soul—so dreamy, so beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou really gets into it now, pulling almost all the way out before sliding Atsumu all the way back in, pushing past the point of full. He has to frame Atsumu’s head with his hands for support or else he might actually collapse. Atsumu grips Shouyou’s hips and pulls him forward, guiding their thrusts to meet at an erratic pace. They’ve definitely had better choreographed sex, but never has it ever been this desperate. Who knew all it would take was an empty box of condoms? Shouyou’s cock bounces with each sway of their hips, leaking precum onto Atsumu’s toned abdominals. It paints his muscles and mixes with the glistening sweat. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh, Atsumu!” </em>Shouyou throws his head back and readjusts his balance, so he can roll his body and ride Atsumu’s cock like he promised. The bed springs creak beneath them like a metronome keeping time with each deep push. Shouyou clenches the muscles in his thighs and ass, doubling down on the pressure. It doesn't take long for Atsumu to give the warning taps to Shouyou’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Babe, I’m—I’m go-nna cum! I’m gonna cum.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah, babe. Cum inside me.” Shouyou slams into Atsumu’s thrusts faster, urging the climax on. For the first time ever, Atsumu will truly cum inside him. He needs it—he needs Atsumu to fill him up with his hot seed. Needs it more than anything, <em> wants it more than anything </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"O-okay, I’m gonna cum," Atsumu gasps and as he bucks up into Shouyou, he breaks. "I’m cummin’.” His cock pulses in Shouyou’s ass, pumping in his goodness, and Shouyou revels in how amazing it feels. There’s no point in holding back the tears that stream down his cheeks. Turns out getting that good dick can make you cry. Riding the waves of Atsumu’s orgasm, Shouyou lets himself go—moaning Atsumu’s praises. The whole picture of Atsumu’s blissed out expression, red blush, and cum splattered in Atsumu’s wiry chest hair makes Shouyou’s dick sputter again, making even more of a sticky mess. </p><p> </p><p> “You… Are never buying condoms…. Ever again,” Shouyou says on the wave of a shudder and tries to keep himself from collapsing on the fluids coating Atsumu’s torso by supporting his weight with his hands on his knees. He slowly eases himself off of Atsumu’s dick and flops to the side and lays down. Shouyou’s hazy gaze zones right in on Atsumu’s glistening,<em> still fucking hard, </em>dick. It looks so beautiful, unobscured by a condom and completely shit free, of course. Atsumu had nothing to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nods weakly. “Okay, babe. Whatever you say.” He rolls to his side with a wince and kisses Shouyou softly before immediately passing out. Shouyou shakes his head and cuddles up next to his already snoring boyfriend. He kisses Atsumu’s cheek and closes his eyes, ignoring the feeling of cum dribbling out of his asshole and onto the bed sheets. There will be plenty of time for cleanup and aftercare when they wake up. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for spending your Saturday night reading another installment of my "horny hinata" manifesto. Big shout-out to the lovely Kennedy for giving me this amazing prompt. There isn't anything I love more than boo-boo the fool and his sexy, sunshine boyfriend. </p><p>Drop a comment and/or kudo if you enjoyed! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1307476632094023680?s=20">Support my fic! Share the twitter link!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>